


你好愛他。

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **JAEPIL/雞弼**現實向/OOC**朴再興 x 金元弼**不是小甜品**沒有對話引句只有敘述
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 5





	你好愛他。

你好愛他。

他好愛。他好愛他。我好愛他。你好愛他。

一、J

朴再興本人沒有意識到他的生活其實很大一部分都是金元弼佔據著的，從他進到JYP開始，認識了金元弼，的那時候就決定了他往後的習慣和命運。  
但他就如同很多對這種特殊情感遲鈍的大男孩一樣，縱使他現在已經逼近三十歲的這個年紀也同如是，甚至自己可以寫出很浪漫的句子或是場景，讓自己的情感深陷在其內，但卻對自己的感受了解得一蹋糊塗。

搬出宿舍之後朴再興有感覺到自己空閒的時間增加了許多。雖然總笑說是三分鐘就能到宿舍的超近距離，實際上對於宅男本性的朴再興來說，踏出類天堂的單身公寓本身就是一大挑戰。除了成員們有約定好要練習或吃飯，要不然大門不邁出基本是常態。

剛搬出去的時候朴再興很興奮，除了解決了合宿一大長久的問題之外，這算是他自己真正的「獨自生活」；有點陌生，但是更多的是刺激新鮮感。

卻沒有維持多久的新鮮感。  
他感覺缺少了什麼。

然後不自覺點開YouTube ，放起了自己壓抑不住喜歡的嗓音帶出來的溫柔旋律，這才好了些。

他好愛。

二、S

朴晟鎮恐怕是第一個發現朴再興對金元弼情感的人，那種特別甜蜜又彆扭的氛圍很能體現在一段浪漫的關係當中。當然如果不是他的隊友們就更好了。

主要原因是可能會有一些麻煩，但是後來覺得其實也還好，在那段與金元弼共用同間房的朴晟鎮如此想。畢竟金元弼看起來也很享受這樣的距離，朴晟鎮不太過問感情事，金元弼本身也並不是會主動表達自己私人情感的人。

但是當搬到第二個宿舍後，朴晟鎮時常覺得有點提心吊膽。  
有時候他會注意到朴再興不在自己房裡的時間，很多時候都在金元弼的房裡。雖然忙內們兩房相隔幾乎沒個隱私，但尹度雲本身也是對某些部分不太敏感的人，可能看到兩個哥哥們摟摟抱抱還會覺得感情真好然後黏上去。

雖然摟摟抱抱這個假設可能也只是單方面的，偶爾腦洞大開的朴晟鎮會想太多，在一些節目的TMI環節聽到關鍵字還會稍微阻止一下。

這次因為解決聲音問題，他和朴再興商量著要如何解決，雖然一再忍受對方差異極大的作息也不失為一個辦法，但面對雙方彼此將健康順位第一的目標實在沒有太大的幫助。  
朴再興主動說要搬出去住，也找好了距離宿舍極近的小套房，作為曾經的室友，朴晟鎮有點抱歉幫著打點好一切。

忙碌的弟弟們得到這個消息的時候有點意外但是表示能夠理解，朴晟鎮下意識留意了金元弼張了張口卻沒說什麼的表情，抿起嘴露出有點委屈的模樣，卻也沒讓朴再興發現太多這樣稍些反對的情緒。

朴晟鎮瞬然想，他好愛他。

三、W

2020年下半年度因為組成了小分隊，就算金元弼沒有像姜永晛一樣忙碌到沾床的時間都縮短了三分之一，也是在各種合作還有練習中度過。當然在這期間內和另外兩人的感情更加深厚了許多，有時深夜的時候總會想著這也是難得的經驗，畢竟情感厚度這回事本身就是需要時間去積累的。

但是從練習生到現在佔據自己人生很大部分時間的朴再興突然從日常生活中消失大半身影，還是相當不習慣的。姜永晛和尹度雲並沒有因為朴再興搬離了宿舍而有什麼太多的變化，頂多偶爾要找那人的時候才會走個三分鐘去敲門問候。  
這也並不是說兩人沒有聯絡，反之，自己反而是朴再興最常聯絡的成員；有時候會聽到朴晟鎮念說再興那傢伙又不回他訊息，金元弼就會茫然地掏出手機，看著朴再興前兩分鐘才回的kkt，覺得好笑之餘，還會有點小欣喜。

但是還是有太多不同了。  
每年的smtm時期，朴再興總會窩在客廳的沙發上讓尹度雲幫他開他一直不會操作的電視機，然後自己就安靜的抱著抱枕坐在朴再興旁邊陪他看電視；今年度沒有那如往年一般的場景，頂多就是姜永晛在翻看電視節目的時候偶爾會轉到，但聽完幾首有興趣的歌就又再度轉台，沒有絲毫停留。

金元弼也沒有在那段時間駐足在客廳，就算他知道距離三分鐘腳程遠的朴再興怎麼樣都會準時收看轉播。

因為面對面的相處時間減少很多，他也能明顯感受到朴再興有自己新的生活。過去縱使兩人的朋友圈也有很大的不同，但因為都是現實認識的友人，因此幾乎都會認識，甚至有些也變成金元弼的朋友；但今年度朴再興認識的朋友都是說著他不太懂得語言，語速之快讓他覺得狠狠割離了他參與朴再興生活圈的範疇，離得越來越遠的感受在某一刻清晰無比，無聲地關上了那原本毫無保留炙熱的心。

金元弼很多時候都覺得很難過，卻也在忙碌的行程當中狠狠壓抑了下來；偶爾煩躁無比的內心卻也會被簡短幾句來自對方的語音訊息而平息，但更多的是被剝離出來的生活讓人空虛地覺得想哭。

原來用生命愛著朴再興這個人已經佔據生活太大的比重，深夜只有姜永晛開著電視的聲音陪伴在耳朵之際時，他把自己埋在孤寂的深夜臂膀裡。

我好愛他。

4.just dream it

大概是最近和DPR團隊合作的關係，朴再興一入睡就知道那迴盪在夢境當中的旋律是什麼。不過與其說是清晰知道自己在作夢，還不如說知道自己的情緒被出入耳的鍵盤旋律給帶走。

平常瑣碎的生活聲音透過琴聲被帶了出來，遲遲聽不到接下來dpr live標誌性的rap，只是在那不斷循環的片段式旋律弄得焦躁。迷茫之間他好像聽到了他最熟悉的喊聲。

再興哥。

朴再興在夢境中眨了眨眼，那突然印下的標誌性嗓音讓人無法忘懷，自己也很喜歡的這個聲音。金元弼三個字沒有辦法輕易說出，不知道為什麼感覺這個夢境就像蠶繭一般，他猜想大概是棉被被自己捲得太緊，恍惚之間又聽到了好久不見的那一聲呼喊。

他讓自己沉浸在夢中想著很多事情。  
今年中他在網路上結交了不少好友，他盡自己所能的宣傳Day6，也的確大部分的好友都變成了樂團的fans；但有一次他在和朋友們聊天的時候聽到其中幾位在說著自己bias時，wonpil這個對美國人而言稍微特殊的發音出現在對談當中。當下他還吵著說為什麼要忽視Jae你們的善良天使好朋友，被笑說算了吧誰都知道你的bias也是這位朋友好嗎，連你的follower都知道的事情。

他想他好像有點逃避這樣的喜歡事實，只會吶吶的說沒錯但是我在Day6第一個到第四個的bias是Jae，第五個才是wonpil.

突然夢中的鋼琴聲遠去，同樣也遠去的是那聲聲帶著軟度的音調，再興哥三個字聽起來越來越生疏，好像看到了上次明明是幫帶給他包裹的金元弼，因為行程忙碌只匆匆將物品塞到剛打開門的自己懷中，連多餘的話都沒有說就展開了道別，那時他睡意朦朧間看著那遠去的背影好像覺得有什麼不對，就像現在一樣。

他驚醒。  
不自覺摸向了了手機，在意料之中看到了兩分鐘前有和那被自己標註為바보的通話紀錄，他毫不猶豫的再次按下了通話。  
電話那頭疑惑的聲音讓自己莫名懸著的心情有些抓不到邊，只說著剛剛作了夢，喊了對方的名字，又沒有出聲。好像是習慣這樣的朴再興，電話那頭的人也停頓了一下，問說要去陪你嗎。

茫然之中大概說了聲好。  
掛斷電話後他又突然想起了那天casey在和他聊天時說了句"you literally like him"

他們都知道他們在談論的對象是誰。

Not really,他想。  
看到那明顯才剛回到宿舍沒多久，眼妝都還沒有脫乾淨的面龐，疲憊的雙眼卻透著關心，朴再興看得清清楚楚卻也難得沒吐槽。

深夜兩點多，他的心卻確確實實的有著很大的觸動。  
他同那天在演唱會前夕的夜晚說著同樣的話，今天我想和你一起睡。

眼前的人雖然驚訝卻也沒多說什麼，只說那要借卸妝乳液和浴室，還有總是稍嫌大件但是也穿過不少次的睡衣也一併進了洗澡間。

casey那句你真喜歡他的尾巴被自己內心的聲音蓋過，not really後面跟著的是, actually is you literally love him.

那個一踏出浴室門就被自己抱個滿懷的金元弼，朴再興說著抱歉，但是沒有辦法停止突然想哭的衝動。  
I love him.

-fin-


End file.
